


Itachi

by FatKurama



Series: Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama
Summary: Uchiha Itachi tuvo un impacto especial en mi visión de un final merecido. Aunque no hubiese nada para revertir el daño, sus ojos merecieron ver a su hermano en las manos correctas, a quien especialmente le encargó cuidar de su hermano pequeño, a quien más amó en el mundo.
Relationships: Karin/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936078
Kudos: 9





	Itachi

Está bien, Uzumaki Karin. Pronunció él con voz temblorosa. La servilleta había pasado por su boca, pero eso no fue barrera para que la pelirroja sintiese una punzada de preocupación al ver el rastro rojo oscuro que quedó marcado en la blancura de aquel papel. Itachi se dirigió al baño, se enjuagó los dientes, se golpeó una mejilla para intentar ahuecar sus pensamientos. Hizo un hoyo para ellos en el fondo de su mente, y quiso aventurarse a salir. Ya casi era hora.

La mujer de cabellos rojos se había ofrecido a, junto con él, llevar el lazo para los novios. Pensó que tal vez su enorme amabilidad se debía al linaje de donde provenía; Naruto y Kushina eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto. Nunca pensaban en ellos al momento de estar acompañados, como cuando se disculparon al mismo tiempo en la cena de recepción porque el enorme canino que acompañaba a Kakashi comenzó a ladrar.

Cosas como esa.

¿Estás seguro de esto? No te ves muy bien. Estoy segura de que entenderán. Itachi se sobresaltó ligeramente al escucharla en la puerta. El hecho de que fuese el baño de hombres se lo había pasado por el arco, y a decir verdad no importaba demasiado ya que el lugar estaba desierto; todos ya estarían seguramente listos para recibir al Séptimo. El Uchiha, con sus manos apoyadas en el lavabo y mirando al suelo, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse a su hermanito contrayendo matrimonio ¿Quién iba a imaginarse eso? Hacía unos años su único pensamiento era el odio hacia su hermano mayor y el plan para evitar que la gente de Akatsuki se llevara a quien él consideraba su único lazo con la vida.

Karin, dijo levemente poniéndose ya de pie y alisando su corbata, ¿crees que después de años en el infierno voy a perderme esto? Dijo finalmente, acomodándose el pelo hecho con su característica coleta. La chica solo le miraba desde la puerta, bajo sus lentes las mejillas se le teñían de rubor como siempre que alguien ajeno a los Uchiha tenía la libertad de mirar su atractivo elegante y delicado, sin importar su género. 

Estás enfermo, ¿no te es duro caminar? Nos sentaremos enseguida, no hagas esfuerzos, ¡Joder Itachi! Anunció la pelirroja apresuradamente sin dejar de mirarle. Aun sin saber realmente cómo lucía Uchiha Itachi en sus años más jóvenes, había deducido que el tamaño de sus ojeras se había triplicado, que los huesos de sus clavículas eran cada vez más notorios, y que la delgadez de sus manos para él costumbre, en realidad era preocupante. Itachi estaba luchando por sobrevivir, al menos hasta que la boda terminase. Porque, a decir verdad, él estaba seguro de dejar a quien más adoraba en el mundo bajo unos brazos que iban a cuidarle como si fuese el tesoro más grande en este universo y en todos. Y de eso Uzumaki Naruto se encargó de demostrar desde que era un chiquillo, quien nunca se rindió si de Sasuke se trataba; sin él, tener a todo un mundo que le reconociera era equivalente a cero.

Itachi finalmente dejó caer su brazo sobre el bote de basura para desechar aquel desagradable pañuelo, y como si estuviese lleno de vida le dio su brazo a la mujer que le miraba con un enfado increíblemente coloreado de rojo. Al salir del lugar, un brillante rayo de sol golpeó en sus ojos. Itachi no distinguía demasiado bien las figuras que se movían en las sombras, entre cerezos y copas de cristal, pero con ayuda de la mujer y sus apretones entre risitas pudo hacer lo necesario para llegar hasta donde su hermano, de pie, sostenía las manos de Naruto. Se colocaron los anillos, dijo emocionada Karin, mientras esperaban el momento de acercarse. Al llegar frente a ellos, Itachi distinguió los cabellos negros de Sasuke, aquellos que desde el momento de nacer había peinado y lavado con sus propias manos. Sintió un nudo justamente en donde terminaba su garganta cuando percibió sus brazos rodearle con fuerza, el sollozo de sus años pasados cuando Itachi mismo era el único que podía cesar sus llantos; como cuando era un simple chiquillo con pesadillas, pero ahora los monstruos se habían quedado en el armario bajo llave. Se sorprendió, pero hizo lo suficiente como para responderle con debilidad, aferrando ligeramente sus purpureas uñas al cuidadosamente entintado traje blanco que portaba.

Cuando se separó, se encargó de colocar el lado del listón sobre Naruto, quien, al terminar, supo que con esa sombra de mirada azul podría darle un discurso entero. 

Gracias por todo, Itachi. Te prometo que lo cuidaré con mi vida.

Sin embargo, solo hizo falta esa oración para que el prodigio de los Uchiha se sintiera listo para marcharse, a donde quiera que la muerte le llevara. Madre, padre; mi hermano es muy afortunado.


End file.
